


Regret not, hero

by KingFranPetty



Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [14]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Breaking and Entering, Celebrity Crush, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Fantasy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dream Sex, Emotional, Emotions, Enemies, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Feelings, Fingerfucking, First Crush, Hugs, Insults, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Men Crying, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Out of Character, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rival Relationship, Rival Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Swearing, Threats, Threats of Violence, Unrealistic Sex, Villains, Wet Dream, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Drake Mallard was a huge fan of Darkwing Duck, in fact he still is despite everything.





	Regret not, hero

Drake Mallard looked out his window, finding himself under different skies yet under the same moon. The apartment was temporary, he was going to be home soon. Yet not soon enough. Not soon enough to wash down his thoughts in small comforts. Drake flopped himself onto the bed with a deep breath out. There's many things that one may feel guilty about even when knowing it wasn't their fault. 

Things like watching your hero die but when he came back, he was evil. Still having feelings for him even when in a good relationship with someone who loves you to the moon and back if not more. Wanting to save someone who might as well be long gone. You know, normal superhero stuff. Mallard put his hands on his eyes and starting to run down the list of his "I can't be held responsible" guilts. It was much like being pulled down into a dark, voidy, liquid that eats one faster the more they fight it. 

The Mallard kicked and fought against the pitch darkness but still found himself crying in the bed curled up into a ball. He grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly, sobbing into it. The somewhat poorly made pillow was comforting. Comforting in the same way that a blanket is to a child. Or even maybe as a robotic, blanket, mother might be to a monkey who's been ripped away from from their mother. Don't ask about that one, trust me it was one of those more screwed up testing. Really messed up. 

Speaking of disturbing things that get depressing, the window slammed open. The duck on the bed was too busy rocking back and forth and crying to notice the shadow looming over him ever closer. Drake Mallard laid on his side, feeling so very alone in the world. This was quickly changed by a familiar voice. "It really warms by dead, dark, heart to watch you crying like this, rip off." There was a moment or two where our hero was stuck between feeling complete terror and oddly horny. It was... Conflicting to be lightly worded. 

The Mallard moved slowly as he sat up. "What do you want, Jim?" He firmly swallowed down his tears to sound stronger than he felt. Mallard felt himself being pinned to the bed by the shoulders. "My name isn't Jim Starling, hack job!" Negaduck hissed. The strangest thing was how much Drake found himself enjoying it. Maybe it was just the loneliness eating away at his common sense but it was strange all the same. "I suggest you get off my back for your sake." The superhero grumbled in mild annoyance. 

"Or you'll what? Cry some more?" Not Jim teased, "Oh no, please don't." DW pulled out the pillow from under him, narrowing his eyes at his evil counterpart. Something between the sense of betrayal at his former hero hating his guts and the conflicted lust was truly getting Darkwing a little angry. One might even say he was slightly pissed off. "I'm not in the mood to fight you, Starling." He spat. Negaduck flipped and sat up his good counterpart. "My name isn't Starling, you cheap knock off!!" He boiled openly.

Drake Mallard waited for a hit but opened his eyes to not Jim Starling anymore kissing his neck. It was a good surprise. DW wrapped his arms around Negaduck with a warmly, stupid, smile. The two fell on the bed. "Goddamn fucking, moronic, glory hog, copycat. Stupid, pretty, Hollywood, face." The yellow and orange recolor worded between harsh, biting, kisses. Drake was already half melted, attempting his own much kinder kisses. It was stopped by a hand shoving his bill away. Mallard was disappointed by this refused affection. 

"How come you get to kiss me but I can't kiss you?!" The Mallard fumed. His evil double sat up, pinning him down to the bed again, and grinning that nightmare making, shark toothed, grin. "I think you wildly mistaken my actions, dumbasswing duck." There was a sinister happiness to those words. Which really knock their winds out when they were followed immediately by Drake Mallard kissing No Jim Starling here. The two ducks hugged close and moved their hands under each other's clothes. 

Cloth fell on the floor. Drake laid his head on not Jim's shoulder, feeling up down the back. Not Starling responded by pushing Mallard back into the bed. "You can pretend to care about me all you want, I know what your really aiming for. Rip off artist." Negaduck steamed at Darkwing Duck. The two birds quickly themselves facing a mirror, the older bird holding the younger bird from behind to face it. The older duck slowly slipped his hands down to the younger duck's dick. By the by, don't expect too much purple prose or soft, loving, touches from here on.

"This is what you wanted, right hero?" The supervillain mocked a caring tone "To see yourself in the Starlight?" The superhero turned beat red as he watched himself. Being jacked rabbits by your evil recolor in front of a mirror sounds like a metaphor for ego fueled delusions. As jacking off continued on, one hand removed itself to slide down further. Negaduck kissed DW on the neck, making paper cuts in his wake, as two fingers entered. Drake Mallard was now completely melted in the darkly, delighted, affections. 

"Awww, seems I was right about you Dorkwing Duck. How unfortunate." Negaduck darkly chuckled as he looked at the mirror. He smiled his full set of sharp teeth as he picked up speed. The older man joked, "Hey, would you like to get a feel for the original, one, and only Darkwing Duck, Hack?" The Mallard grabbed the fallen star closer, like he might disappear into smoke if he didn't hold on. Mallard smiled with such idiotic warmth as he looked into those green, horror movie, eyes. It was sappy and sweet like honey. "Please, you don't know how long I've waited, Mr. Starling."

Negaduck clawed deeply into the soft tissue. He grabbed ahold of Darkwing Duck and picked him up. "My name. Is not. Jim Starling!" The former superstar growled. DW found himself looking into those shiny, green, eyes and sharp, teeth as his hands were held above his head. Grin shifted to a frown, still bearing the full maw. "You are going to say my name, You little SHIT." Not Jim Starling anymore demanded. Drake Mallard merely gave a hazy daisy look. "Negaduck?" He assumed. 

There was a sharp and sudden pain that was surprisingly enjoyable as it continued on. Drake looked down, he was as hard as rock. Also not Jim was fucking his ass, notably slower than he was hoping for. Not Starling snarled at Mallard, "I hate you, your stupid, pretty, Hollywood, face. Your pretty, younger, body. I HATE you so FUCKING much!" The Mallard was pounded into the mattress. He grabbed the hands that dug into his own. Bittersweet victory, something he wanted for so long was before him but at what cost. What did this victory matter if his hero hated him? 

Drake Mallard began to tear, whimpering, "Darkwing, I didn't... I." Something between his sobs and Negaduck's sudden cheer stopped his talk. Those green horror shows lit up like Roman candles. A saw toothed smile grew. The creepy stalker displayed his cheer, "That's what I wanted to hear from you. You calling me Darkwing Duck and those hilarious, pathetic, noises. Thank you, my inferior double." That's when Drake opened his eyes to finding himself still hugging that pillow. Seeing himself in regret and shame. He was supposed to be a superhero and yet... And yet. 

The End.


End file.
